


April Showers

by TheFunk



Series: The Nature of Love - Kpop Poetry [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Hyojong muses on his relationship with Yan An.





	April Showers

He is April showers  
Warm rain falling gently  
On warm spring days

He warms my cold skin  
Blood rushing through my veins  
Revitalizing, rejuvenating, refreshing

He makes me want  
To splash in puddles  
To dance in the rain

He makes me feel  
Weightless, breathless  
Like a child again

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed :3


End file.
